


Wil and the Druid

by alice_time



Series: The Druid's Guidance [1]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Discipline, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_time/pseuds/alice_time
Summary: Wil has been on Allanon's nerves since they met, but when he loses the Elf Stones to Eretria...again, it's the final straw.





	Wil and the Druid

From the moment Allanon met Wil, he thought perhaps the boy was going to cause him trouble. From the first words the boy had spoken, Allanon was certain he was going to cause him trouble. They’d only just met, and Allanon was already resisting the urge to haul him bodily from the bath, turn the boy over his knee and give him a thorough lesson. He’d lost the Elf Stones. He could have lost his life.

But Allanon took a deep breath and let the matter lie. Their relationship was still new and they’d a long ride ahead of them. It would be easier if the boy wasn’t complaining the entire time of a sore ass. Not that it was going to be easy. He’d little expectations going in that Wil was going to be a silent companion.

Wil didn’t like silence it seemed. When he was nervous, he talked. And when he talked, Allanon got that urge again. But he dampened it. At least Wil seemed to have a general understanding that when Allanon told him to do a thing, he was to do it. Even if he did continuously test Allanon’s patience.

He looked much like his father, though taller. Allanon wasn’t sure if Wil would be the man he needed to be. He _could_ be, of that he was certain. But Wil had a ways yet to go. He was growing in confidence, however. Allanon had thought, after the encounter with the Fury. After seeing what the demons were capable, that some measure of sobriety had been instilled in the boy. He’d even let it slide when Wil and Amberle made a detour and got themselves captured by Rovers. Wil had, after all, finally managed to use the Elf Stones. He was weakened. It was a lesson all on its own that.

The boy had, after all, come back after declaring himself through with all of it. That was a positive step forward. He’d seen the resigned look on Wil’s face.

This latest mishap, however, had to be met with something sharper than words. He listened to Wil’s explanation to Amberle. He listened to Wil’s mind for the truth. They had a plan to put in action, but first…he needed to deal with Wil. He took the boy by the arm and walked him back to the chambers he’d been provided.

“Don’t we—I mean, we need to get Bandon and do the thing.”

“We also need to do this.” Allanon gave him a look. “It’s overdue.” He closed the door behind them and released Wil’s arm. “Having the Elf Stones stolen from you once is a misadventure,” Allanon began, looming over Wil. “Having them stolen twice is carelessness.”

“I—um. She was…convincing. I didn’t mean to—to lose them.” Wil’s eyes widened. “Really, it won’t happen again.”

Allanon glowered. “No, it won’t. Because I’m going to show you a fraction of what will happen if it does.” He sat down on the edge of the bed, grabbed Wil’s wrist, and tugged hard. Wil stumbled and fell over the druid’s lap with a soft yelp.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Wil struggled and Allanon swatted his thigh. Wil stilled almost in an instant. “Um…Allanon?”

Allanon silently adjust Wil’s position, grabbed hold of the boy’s wrist and pulling it to the small of his back for safe keeping. “You’ve been far too reckless, Wil.”

“If I promise to be more careful will you let me go?”

“Oh, I assure you, you will make me that promise before we are done.”

“I can make it right now,” Wil protested.

“I think I’ll be more inclined to believe it once you’ve realized I’m quite serious.” With no further preamble, Allanon set to work. Wil’s trousers were no real protection against the Druid’s steely strikes.

Wil couldn’t escape the iron-grip on his wrist, nor the quickly growing heat on his backside. Allanon spared no portion of flesh, paying equal attention to every part of the Elvin lad’s hindquarters. He intended to make a lasting impression.

“Had I been your keeper _prior_ to the first misadventure with the Rover girl, I’d have pulled you from that bath and over my knee right then and there,” Allanon remarked. “Had you not been so weakened when you ignored my instructions to return to Arborlon, I would have put you over my knee then. Now, however, there is no reason for me not to show you exactly the measure of my displeasure.”

Wil yelped. “I—I totally get that. I mean, I’ve screwed up. I see that.”

“You’ll want to settle down,” Allanon said. “We’ve only just started.”

Wil really would have welcomed a demon attack in that moment. Anything, _anything_ to make Allanon stop. Stop talking. Stop smacking his ass. _Spanking, Wil. It’s a spanking. Gods._ He hadn’t been spanked since a misadventure when he was just a little thing.

“That’s right, this is a spanking,” Allanon commented.

Wil’s ears turned red.

“That’s what happens to disobedient and foolish little boys.”

“The mind-reading thing. I hate it,” Wil managed. He was close to tears, but he didn’t particularly want to cry over Allanon’s knees.

“And you are going to cry, Wil. That’s the point. You cry, you apologize. You promise never to do it again.” Allanon adjusted Wil’s position to lay more heat where Wil would feel it the most when he sat.

Okay, now Wil was crying. It hurt, and while he would attempt to laugh the whole incident off later (and hopefully burn it from his memory) in that moment all he could do was kick and cry. The rest followed soon after. The hurried apologies, stumbling over each other like puppies from a basket and the promise that he would be more careful. Over and over again as the heat just built and built until he slumped in surrender, still murmuring apologies and promises.

“Good boy,” Allanon said. If Wil had noticed the spanking was over, he showed no sign. Allanon release Wil’s wrist, applying even strokes to the boy’s back, soothing some of those tears away. “All’s forgiven now.” He let Wil cry, acutely aware that it was more than simply tears of remorse. Wil needed to cry. He needed to let go of some of the pain balled up inside him.

When the sobs had slowed, Allanon carefully turned Wil over and scooped him up into his arms for a tight hug. He may have been a first rate fool, but Allanon was not callous. Wil had paid his due and would receive comfort. He brushed the long hair from Wil’s face, tucking it behind those ears.

“I’m sorry,” Wil whispered hoarsely.

“I know. I forgive you.” Allanon reached back, magicking a cup of water into his hand. “Drink this.” He helped Wil with the cup after the boy’s fingers fumbled. “That’s it.”

Once he’d stopped crying, stopped shaking, Wil stood, rubbing his still burning rear. His eyes were still red and his posture uncertain. “You—you said that was a fraction of what I’d get if I let this happen again.”

“I did.” Allanon gave him a sharp look. “I hope I am understood.”

Wil nodded. “Yes. Yes. Totally understood. Sir.” Wil swallowed. “I promise.”

“Good. You should wash your face. We’ll go get Bandon and see if we can’t put a face to the demon.”

Wil nodded. “I’ll be right after you.”

Allanon nodded and left the room.

Wil winced, rubbing his ass again. Gods, the man’s hand was hard.

_I will never lose the Elf Stones again._ Never.

Never.


End file.
